Home Sweet Home
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak - It was the first time in months Olivia had been home to go to bed with Casey... This night was perfect. Rated M for a reason!


**Author's Note:** Okay, CaseyBensonNovak and I will continue to write. CO will be my main focus and AO will be updated every other Sunday.

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

It was the first time in months Olivia had been home to go to bed with Casey. The excitement showed on her girlfriend's face: eyes shining, cheeks rosy, her mouth wide to show a pearly white smile. Casey's crimson locks laid neatly on her shoulders, overshadowing a white teddy that made Olivia's heart nearly leap from her chest. The night was perfect. The air was thick with the scent of rose petals that Casey had scattered on the floor and the entire room was light by candles. Olivia smiled, knowing Casey had set the mood in anticipation. Olivia smiled, before removing her badge and gun to place them on the dresser before taking her girlfriend in her arms and kissing her passionately. "I love you, Casey," she whispered in her ear. "Thank you for waiting."

Casey smiled, her emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. In lieu of an answer, she lifted her right hand. Dangling from her index finger was a pair of Olivia's work handcuffs. The redhead pulled Olivia in for a passionate kiss. "I've been a naughty girl," she purred, giving Olivia a perfect view of her peeking cleavage.

Smiling widely, kissed her neck, loving the way Casey's body felt against her. Tonight would be a night to remember, indefinitely. They all were, but Casey had never hinted at the fantasy of be restrained until right now. "Yes, you have been very naughty. Am I deemed worthy to pass punishment?" she asked, grabbing the handcuffs that hung on her belt. "You look like you could do with some rough, cruel torture."

Casey grinned, her pearly white incisors flashing devilishly. "I don't know. Are you?" the attorney murmured. Her fingers toyed with the button on the older woman's slacks. She paused once the button was undone. With a wicked smirk, Casey met Olivia's gaze as she used her teeth to unzip her girlfriend's pants. She knew it would drive Olivia crazy. For the past several weeks, every time they reached a heated moment, Olivia was called away in a dire emergency. That, of course, was when she was home at all. Casey was trying not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't deny the burn within her core.

Olivia bit back a moan after feeling the button come undone and the zipper being unzipped, inhaling sharply as she watched Casey's whites at work. She was good at arguing for the people, getting warrants from judges, and talking in general, but some of her favorite acts her girlfriend's mouth could perform were best left in the privacy of their bedroom. Her kisses were like the sweetest of sugars and could make the butch detective melt in a simple brush when they met, but when they traveled lower, everything she'd ever dreamed was possible. And the mixture of love and lust within Casey's eyes was always worth it. "Are you going to finish undressing me now?"

"Nope. I have something to do first. Prioritizing is the key to life, you know." Casey rolled off of her. Making sure the detective was watching her, the redhead grinned, slowly parting her milky thighs. Her fingers trailing down her body, Casey moaned Olivia's name as she easily slid two fingers into herself. She let out a soft whimper, throwing her head back in pleasure. She knew Olivia was still watching.

The detective's mouth began to water just watching the action. The way Casey's hand had slowly guided down her own body, the moan of Olivia's name and the way her hair had flown back as Casey's head reclined. It made Olivia want her more than ever. "..More..." she whispered, though it was barely a breath of air.

Her moans growing progressively louder, Casey arched her body off of the bed, her index finger crooking forward inside of herself. Her thumb massaging her clit, she whimpered for Olivia. "Enjoying yourself?" she moaned, lifting her head just enough to meet Olivia's gaze.

Olivia, her chocolate brown eyes holding Casey's gaze, swallowed, nodding. "Very much so. It's very sexy. Especially when you do it with me watching. Keep going if you want. I want to watch you come for me. Just for me," she said, wiping the drool from her mouth.

Casey purred. Her free hand massaging her teddy-covered breasts, the redhead arched her body higher off of the bed as she approached her peak. Her fingers curled forward once more and she screamed out Olivia's name, coming hard with her girlfriend watching. Several moments later, she held her fingers to her lips, meeting Olivia's gaze as she began to suck on them.

Olivia had to will her legs to keep her in an upright position after seeing that. Casey looked so beautiful, so sexy, so...irresistible. She let out the breath she'd held in since watching Casey fall over the edge, the white substance leaking onto her fingers. She'd also bitten her lip to keep herself from moaning and now a small trickle of blood ran down her chin as she trembled, realizing how much watching that had made the arousal pool in her gut. How she wanted her. Hard. Fast. Now. To hear her moan and scream.

Casey moaned as she collapsed on the bed. "Oh god," she murmured, her heart threatening to escape her chest.

Olivia was aching to go over and make everything that had just happened continue, but, sadly, Casey hadn't finished undressing her. "Casey," she whined.

Casey sat up slowly. Panting, she stripped Olivia, boxers and all, within seconds.

Olivia backed Casey onto the bed. "Middle. Now," she demanded in a growl, grabbing the cuffs.

Casey did as she was told.

Olivia smiled a bit, straddling her waist as she stripped Casey slowly of the teddy, being careful not to touch the sensitive spots just yet before she cuffed Casey's wrists securely to the bedposts, then climbed off of her, pulling the box out from under the bed, rummaging through it. "Let's see here... What's best for punishment?"

Casey squirmed, moaning in anticipation.

Olivia smiled, picking the largest toy they had and walking around to stand in Casey's line of vision as she donned the harness slowly with the large toy – one that she didn't think she and Casey had used yet. It was the largest that could be made – 9" – and was black silicone.

Casey whimpered, struggling against the handcuffs.

Olivia crawled up from the foot of the bed, sucking on Casey's breasts, alternating every minute or so and letting her hands rake through Casey's curls - knowing the toy was rubbing against Casey's stomach.

"Fuck...Olivia..."

Olivia just raised her head, smirking before kissing her passionately and pulling her hair roughly.

Casey cried out in pleasure.

Olivia kissed harder, biting Casey's bottom lip as her hands squeezed her breasts. She loved the sounds that were coming from Casey. She loved how she was being gutsy and daring - a complete opposite personality from recent.

"Oh god..."

Olivia pulled away, kissing a line from the center of her breasts down to the line of fine hair, moving to sit between her legs. "Are the cuffs too tight?" She didn't want Casey's wrists to bleed in the struggle with her passion.

"No," Casey whimpered, watching Olivia intently. She knew this was payback.

Olivia smiled, nodding as she got to her knees, guiding the tip of the huge toy into Casey then pulling out to tease her.

Casey gasped, bucking against her.

Olivia smiled, holding Casey's hips to the bed and doing it again, going a little deeper. She wanted her girlfriend to beg, to plead. It'd been so long since she'd heard the sweet tone.

Casey bit her tongue. She wouldn't give in that easily. She couldn't.

Olivia went in deeper, pulling back, eyes burning into Casey.

Casey let out the tiniest of moans.

Olivia smiled, going in all the way and stopping as their hips touched. Talking dirty would ruin the moment. The look of love in her girlfriend's eyes was tearing her in two. On one hand, she wanted to go at the pace they usually did because...well it was fast and fun. But there weren't many times they got the chance to tease each other be going slow and enjoying the look's on each other's faces, truly enjoying being with each other. Yes they loved each other, but their jobs didn't leave much room for romance and time alone.

Casey broke down, whimpering Olivia's name as her body arched off of the bed. She loved the way Olivia touched her, and appreciated the fact that they always seemed to want the same pace. Tonight they both wanted to take things slow, and that was nice. "Oh.."

Olivia smiled again, continuing going slow, keeping her eyes on Casey's. "I love you, baby," she whispered, running her hands along Casey's inner thighs. "Mmm..."

"I love you," Casey purred.

"If I let you go, will you be a good girl?" she asked. She missed the feel of Casey's hands rubbing against her toned abs. "Or do you want to stay like this?"

"Oh...I'll be good," Casey moaned.

Olivia slowly pulled out and got to her knees, releasing one wrist and kissing the indents as she placed Casey's hand on her own stomach and doing the same to the other before taking them both and kissing where it looked like she might bleed.

Casey moaned, pressing against Olivia's stomach.

Olivia moaned, holding her hands there. "Oh...yes, that's it," she said, leaning down to kiss Casey on the lips.

Casey's body arched high off of the bed. "Oh...Olivia...I'm going to...come..." she gasped.

Olivia smiled, her hands stroking up and down Casey's body. "Mmmm Casey," she moaned before wrapping her arms around her. "It's okay, baby. Come. I've got all night," she whispered in her ear.

The sound of Olivia's husky voice sent Casey over the edge. Screaming out, writhing beneath her girlfriend, the redhead came, pressing harder than ever against the older woman's abs.

"Mmmm. oh, god yes," Olivia moaned in her ear. "That feels so good."

"Fuck...Olivia...harder...deeper..." Casey dug her nails into her girlfriend's stomach, before grabbing the sheets and yanking on them.

Olivia went back down going into her again, going faster and deeper.

"Fucccckk yeesssss," Casey hissed, bucking against her.

Olivia smiled, kissing Casey's stomach and clutching her wrists, pinning her to the bed as she went faster and deeper. "F-fuck Casey! I-I can't hang onnnnnn!"

Casey screamed into her, arching high off of the bed as she came a second time.

Olivia kept going for a bit longer until Casey's name erupted from her throat as she came, arching her body into Casey.

Casey pressed hard against Olivia's rock hard abs.

Olivia gasped for air, burying her head into Casey's hair and coming again with another scream, trembling. "..God..." she panted.

"I...love...you..."

Olivia repositioned her head, lying on her side. "I...love...you...too..."

"Oh..."

"You know, I could go for another. How about you? My nights off are rare," Olivia said, kissing the corners of her mouth.

"Mmmmm. Sounds perfect."

Olivia slowly pulled away, helping Casey to her hands and knees, turning her back to her, planting kisses all along Casey's back as the toy hung freely between their legs, grazing Casey's clit as Olivia moved her hair to suck on her neck.

"Oh...Olivia...damn..."

Olivia smiled, nipping her ear. "Mmmm, say it."

"Say...what?" Casey asked, feigning innocence.

Olivia pressed the toy - that was still dripping wet - hard into Casey's clit.

Casey cried out.

"Say. It," Olivia growled. "Or I'll go away. You don't want me to go away, do you?"

"Say...what?"

"Tell me what you want."

Casey whimpered, arching her body.

Olivia's hand snaked around to Casey's front to pinch her nipples.

Casey gasped, screaming out.

Olivia covered Casey's mouth and guided the toy into her, moaning at how easily it slid in.

Casey whimpered, begging Olivia to take her.

Olivia let go, leaning Casey down and into a pillow as she took her hips, thrusting fast and deep, groaning.

"Oh God..."

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned by her ear, kissing her lower back. She smiled seeing the sheen of sweat that covered Casey's skin and making it shine. "C-Casey..."

Casey bucked, squirming beneath her.

Olivia's rested herself on Casey's back when she thrust back in, moaning for Casey, her hips going faster.

"Fuck, Olivia.."

"Mmmm, yes baby?" Olivia moaned.

Casey whimpered, trying to force her to go deeper.

Olivia pulled away, laying Casey on her back, then to her side, and pushing her legs up to her. "Hold your legs under your knees. I'm going to try something new."

Casey obeyed hesitantly.

Olivia smiled, caressing her cheek. "It's okay," she said, resting one hand on Casey's upper thigh, going in gently, slowly. "Is this okay?"

Casey moaned, closing her eyes.

Olivia thrust in fast, then pulled out slowly. "Does this feel good?" she asked.

Casey whimpered in lieu of a coherent response.

Olivia began thrusting in harder and faster, smiling as she tickled her clit with her fingers.

"Fffffuuuuckkk," Casey exclaimed.

Olivia rubbed the smaller opening, but would never go inside. Both she and Casey would never be that kinky, but – she knew from personal experience – a little stimulation went a long way. She rubbed up and across the bit of skin that separated the two openings.

"Oh my God," Casey moaned.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her, continuing to rub over the opening. "Mmmm, come for me," she moaned, going harder and faster. "After I want to watch you ride me, after I make you scream from pleasure. I'm going to give you the ride of your life tonight," she purred in Casey's ear.

Casey was panting heavily. Struggling against her desire, she fought the urge to come.

Olivia kissed Casey, slipping her tongue into her mouth, moaning before pulling away. "Is that what you want me to do to you, hm? Suck out all those juices then makes you come again?"

Casey buried her head, whimpering Olivia's name over and over. She needed the detective. She needed more than she could handle.

Olivia smiled, going faster, holding Casey to her for a moment before she pulled away and kissed her wetness, licking it and eating her out, her finger circling the other opening, going in barely half of the first knuckle of her finger, then pulling away. Giving Casey a thrill was Olivia's purpose tonight, but if she said no, Olivia would stop.

Casey moaned, then gasped at the intrusion. Her eyes flew open.

Olivia looked at her, lifting her head slightly to look at her. "I'll stop if you say so. Do you want me to stop?"

"I...I don't want..."

Olivia pulled away, moving up to hold her close. "I'm sorry, baby. Just an experiment... I'll never do it again."

"If...you want..."

"It's up to you. Whatever you want..."

"Go ahead...I know you want to. It's...okay."

Olivia raised a brow. "You're sure?"

Casey hesitated.

"It's up to you. I'll stop it if you want..."

"You can do it."

Olivia nodded. Pulling her hand up, she sucked on two fingers, pushing one in slowly. "If it's too much..."

Casey squirmed in pain.

Olivia pulled away, kissing her gently. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Why can't I do it?" Casey asked, looking down. "I'm pathetic."

Olivia cupped her chin. "Shh, shh. No, baby, no. It's painful for everyone if they're not used to it. It doesn't matter. We don't have to try it again."

"I want to make you happy."

"I just want you to be happy, Casey. Comfortable. I'm sorry I did that. It never should've entered my mind. I'm happy if you're happy," Olivia said, stroking the coated toy.

Casey sighed.

Olivia sighed too. "..I ruined everything, didn't I?"

Without answering, Casey pounced on her.

Olivia fell onto her back, hugging Casey and running her hands through her hair, moaning. "Oh Casey. I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

Olivia kissed her hard on the lips, rubbing the toy against her clit. "Mmmm. Come on me, baby."

Casey slowly lowered herself onto the huge toy. Within seconds, she came, screaming for Olivia.

Olivia smiled and caught her, holding her against her. "Fuck. baby, so sexy," she purred in her ear. "Is it okay if I take control?"

"Always," Casey panted.

Olivia sat Casey back up, holding her hips as she thrust fast up into her, loving the way her girlfriend's breasts rose and fell, her eyes drawn to her pert, erect nipples. "Mmmm, I love you, baby."

Casey whimpered. "I...love you...too...God that feels good."

The detective smiled. "Mmmm, I know it does. It feels amazing to me too. I want you. I need you. I need you, baby," she purred, going faster. "..Do you...need me too?"

"Y-yes."

She went faster. Olivia was nearly breathless now as her body began to tremble from the toy being pushed down to grind into her clit. "C-Casey... God you feel so good! I'm so close!"

Casey moaned, grinding harder into the toy. "Fuuccckkkk."

Olivia went a bit faster. "C-Casey, I-I'm going to...I can't...oh God..."

Casey moaned in response.

Removing one hand, she slid it between them to rub Casey's clit. "C-Casey...come on, come with me baby!" she moaned, going faster.

Casey whimpered, screaming out as she came again.

Olivia moaned, her body shaking as she came, unable to contain it any longer, screaming as she gushed.

"Fuck."

"Casey," Olivia moaned through a pant, holding her close, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you too."

"What else...do you...need?"

"Breath."

Olivia smiled, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. "Do you...need...more?"

"I need..to relax."

"Do you want me to pull away or stay?"

"Stay."

Olivia nodded, resting Casey's head in her neck, her hands caressing her back. "You've been a very good girl since the cuffing. Is there anything special you want to do once you feel up to it?"

"Anything."

"No, this is up to you. Whatever you want."

Casey sighed.

"I tried what I wanted. It didn't work out, but you still trusted me enough to try," Olivia said, caressing her cheek.

"I am not good enough."

Olivia held her close. "Everyone has preferences. I stopped because I didn't like the idea of seeing you in pain. I tried, but you didn't like it so I moved on, and Casey, it's completely fine. I love you with all I have just the way you are. You don't have to change for me."

"But..you want that...do it.."

Olivia shook her head. "Only to try. It never needs to happen again. I love you just the way you are."

Casey gazed into her eyes.

Olivia held Casey's face in her hands, leaning in for a passionate kiss. "I love you. I only wanted to try that because I knew it would give you more of a sensation. But I'm so sorry that I even suggested it."

"It's okay."

Olivia kissed her again, her hips thrusting. "What happens right now is entirely up to you. Isn't there some secret fantasy you've always had but been afraid to tell me?"

"Umm...yes," Casey admitted.

"It's okay...you can tell me and we can try it."

"I..."

Olivia waited patiently.

Casey looked away.

Olivia cupped her chin. "Please? Tell me. I just want you to be happy."

"I...want...a...s...wing," Casey murmured, blushing scarlet.

"One of those sex swings that hangs from the ceiling?" Olivia asked. "Is there a reason why?"

"Because my sexy cop's sexual prowess has yet to be tested in the air."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, but you would have to help me because I really know nothing about them. I know what they look like and that they have the right spots for men and women. I have no idea how to use it."

"You're the experienced one here."

"Well, I apologize for my tone, but if you don't know how to use it, why do you want to try it? Other than wanting to test my balance?"

Casey sighed. "Forget it."

Olivia shook her head. "I'll do it."

"Forget it."

Again, she shook her head. "No baby. I want to try it with you. "

Olivia stroked Casey's cheek. "I'll make it happen."

Casey kissed her.

Olivia held her close, moaning.

* * *

About a week after that big night, Olivia ended up getting off early and, discreetly, managed to buy a swing and set it up in the bedroom. After that was done, she called Casey. "Hey, how much longer are you going to be working?" she asked seductively.

Casey felt a thrill spark through her at Olivia's tone. "That depends on you," she purred.

"Do you want to pick up dinner? I'm home and I have a special surprise for you."

"Mmmm...Sure. What do you want? Me with chocolate? Or me with chocolate?"

"For dinner? Mmmm. Sounds good, but we'll probably want to refuel with...something after," the detective purred in response.

Casey smirked, though Olivia couldn't see her. "Sounds delicious."

Olivia smiled. "So when will you be home?"

Casey checked the time. "I'm leaving right now. I should be home in about forty five minutes."

"I'll be waiting," Olivia said.

"Me too."

She couldn't help the desire that flooded her body at the mere thought. "I love you."

"I love you too." Casey hung up. She arrived at the apartment forty minutes later. "Olivia?" she called out, wondering why it was pitch black.

Olivia had heard her walk in. "Casey," she whispered in the darkness, grabbing her wrist, somehow, knowing exactly where she was standing.

Casey jumped. "Olivia, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Olivia set the bag of food on the floor, wrapping her arms around Casey from behind, kissing her neck.

Casey moaned, tilting her head.

Olivia dipped her hand into Casey's blouse rubbing her breasts, squeezing, while the other worked from the bottom, going underneath to massage her bare stomach.

"Oh...Olivia," Casey moaned.

Olivia nipped at Casey's neck. "Mmmm, you like that?"

"Y-yes."

"Would you rather walk or be carried?"

"I don't know if I can walk at this point.."

The detective turned Casey around and picked her up, carrying her back to their bedroom, lying her on their bed and blindfolded her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Casey murmured truthfully.

Slowly, Olivia stripped her, discarding her robe to reveal the toy, before picking her up and sitting her securely in the swing. Then she turned on the low light lamp and walked over, kissing her as she untied the blindfold. "Surprise," Olivia said husky by her ear.

Casey examined her surroundings. "Oh my god," she exclaimed. "Oh...Olivia!"

Olivia smiled. "I love you so much,"she said, kissing Casey passionately.

Casey bit her, whimpering.

Olivia moaned. "Do you want me on top or bottom?"

"Oh...I just need...you inside..." Casey moaned.

Olivia slid her legs through the straps, below Casey, balancing on her heels, Casey's legs on top of hers as she slid into her, groaning, holding Casey to her.

Casey moaned at the sudden penetration.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, concerned.

Casey pulled her in for a passionate kiss without responding.

Olivia thrust her hips up into Casey, getting comfortable in the position. "This is going to be more of a challenge than I thought..."

Casey could only moan in reply.

The detective's hips began to thrust slowly, squeezing her girlfriend's breasts.

Casey whimpered, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Olivia kept going slowly, letting her hunger and arousal build within her. "..So beautiful."

"Oh fuck.."

Olivia leaned Casey back, sucking on her breasts. "Mmmm..."

Casey whimpered as her nipples hardened in Olivia's mouth.

Olivia bit into one nipple, pulling on the on the other.

"Oh...fuck yes..." Casey threw her head back once more, squirming beneath Olivia.

"Mmmm, do you want me to fuck you harder...? Hmm? Do you want me to make you come all over me, hm baby?"

Casey dug her nails hard into Olivia's skin. "I need you," she moaned. "I need you inside...me...harder...oh yes..."

Olivia held Casey above her just a bit, thrusting faster as she hit the button for the vibrator.

"We need...oh...a...safety...word," Casey gasped between moans. She always allowed Olivia to choose the safety word.

Olivia slowed a bit, whispering in her ear. "Apple. It's simple. You say that, I'll stop, pull away and just hold you, okay?"

"Okay," Casey moaned.

"Do you want me to go faster?"

"Yes."

Olivia thrust her hips up faster, sucking on Casey's neck. "Oh..."

Casey whimpered, throwing her head back.

Olivia moved up, kissing her lips hungrily as she went faster and faster. "Do you want to feel more?"

Casey squirmed beneath her.

Olivia turned up the vibration. "Mmmm fuck baby..."

"OLIVIA!"

"Yes! Oh yeah, come on... Give me more," she moaned, turning it to the last setting, thrusting fast.

Casey writhed beneath her, moaning a string of expletives.

"C-Casey, come on. Hang onto me."

Casey did as she was told, wrapping her legs around Olivia's waist.

Olivia went faster and faster, pressing the toy into Casey's clit. "I love you. You're so wet..."

"Oh fuck," Casey moaned. "Fuck...I'm so close..." Her clit throbbed painfully.

Olivia moaned by her ear as one hand drifted downward and rubbed Casey's clit. "Mmmm."

Casey lost it. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she came. Her nails dug sharply into Olivia. Her body quivered in the swing.

Olivia held her close. "..Oh..."

Casey's screams slowly dissolved into moans, and she relaxed gradually.

Olivia kissed her again and again. "I love you."

"I...love you too," Casey said quietly.

Olivia suddenly got a lustful glint in her eyes as she turned off the toy, pulled away and stepped from the harness.

Casey watched her curiously.

The detective dropped to her knees, between her girlfriend's legs and sucking on her breasts, moaning.

Casey moaned.

Olivia sucked hard on them, alternating every few seconds as her hands went behind Casey's back to pull her closer.

"Fuck ..."

Olivia nipped her way from the center of Casey's breasts and down her stomach.

Casey threaded her fingers through Olivia's hair, moaning.

Olivia sucked on three fingers penetrating Casey quickly.

"Fuck," Casey moaned, throwing her head back.

Olivia smiled. "Watch me, baby. You know I love it when you watch..."

Casey watched intently.

Olivia locked eyes with her, licking her lips as she went slowly in and out.

"Take me."

Olivia nodded, taking off the toy first and taking it out to lick clean, as her mouth neared Casey the toy was inches away from herself.

"Oh my God!"

Olivia turned the toy on high, fighting her own intense orgasm as her tongue slipped into Casey.

Casey bucked against her.

Olivia whimpered against her, her entire body bucked into Casey.

Casey purred.

Olivia gasped, crying and fighting everything she had, trembling.

"I want my sexy cop..." Casey moaned in her ear.

Olivia pulled away, going up to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her. "I...I can't h-hold it!" she whimpered.

"Sexy," the redhead purred.

Olvia gasped. Her body couldn't take any more. "FUUUUCK!" she screamed, succumbing to a powerful, passionate orgasm.

Casey moaned, biting her.

Olivia moaned, rubbing the heel of her hand against Casey's clit, panting.

"A-apples," Casey moaned.

Olivia stopped, pulling her close. "B-but y-you d-didn't..."

"I...it felt...too good," Casey moaned, looking down.

Olivia smiled. "How the hell did I not know?!"

"Mmm."

Olivia kissed her passionately, forgetting the toy was still between her legs, and on.

"Oh God."

Olivia raised a brow. "Wha—oh! Sorry! I'll just..."

Casey whimpered, trying to relax in the swing.

"Do you...not want me to move and take it away?"

"Mmm."

Olivia held her tightly. "It's going to be fine, Case. I promise."

"I love you..."

"I love you too. Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

"Yes."

Olivia held herself against Casey, letting the tip of the toy press into Casey. "Oh..."

Casey threw her head back.

Olivia ground into Casey. "Yes, hm? Just like this, baby? You want to come for me?"

Casey bit her, screaming with each thrust. She begged Olivia to fuck her.

Olivia pulled the toy out, slipping it into the harness and sipped inside of her, pressing Casey against the wall and going hard. "Come on, Casey! Yes...yes..."

Casey screamed in ecstasy. She came hard against Olivia.

Olivia rocked her hips into her, coming hard and screaming into her mouth as she kissed her.

Casey screamed, finally collapsing.

Olivia stopped, holding her close, barely able to breathe.

"Mmm."

Olivia nodded, remaining silent, laying against Casey. "C-Can't m-move," she squeaked.

"Are you okay?"

"..Th-think s-so. Just...jelly...everything..."

"Oh.."

Olivia caressed Casey's cheek. "I can't think of a better reason...for exhaustion."

Casey blushed.

Olivia kissed her softly, regaining some control as she pulled away and discarded the toy. "Hmmm, well here," she said, putting her arms under Casey as she helped her out of the toy. Still a bit shaky, Olivia carried her over to the bed.

Casey moaned as she laid down.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, I don't think I can take anymore tonight..."

"Me either," Casey agreed, snuggling close to her.

"Not that I wouldn't like to. I just don't have the energy or the stamina," the detective said, pulling the covers over them and pulling her close, "not tonight."

"Olivia..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I love you," Olivia said, kissing her.

"I love you too."

"That was a really good idea," Olivia said.

Casey nodded.

Olivia smiled. "Don't be shy to ask for new things."

"I trust you fully and unequivocally."

"Good," Olivia said.

Casey smiled.

Olivia kissed her again, snuggling her close.

Casey kissed her, laying her head on her chest.

"You're perfect. Every bit of you," Olivia said.

Casey blushed.

Olivia kissed her again.

Casey purred. "I love you so much."

Olivia smiled. "I love you too."

"Yay."

"Good night."

"Goodnight."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


End file.
